When They're Drunk
by MangaManiac6
Summary: This will teach Natsume to bring her to a place like this. #1 - NxM Slight KxS - Happy B-Day my friend.


**When They're Drunk**  
**Chapter One: When Mikan's Drunk**  
**By: MangaManiac6**

_This would teach him  
to take her to a bar._

"Hey, Polka?"

"Don't ya call me Polka-dots!" She snarled, her cheeks were bright red. He had never seen her this way. This would teach him to never bring her to a bar. In Yome's bar no less.

Mikan sighed. "My legs are tired." She growled.

"Yeah, I suggest getting _off_ the table." Natsume smirked.

"That is _not_ the problem." The brunette scowled.

He sighed. "Mikan, off. Now." He pointed to her, then the chair.

"I am _not _a dog." Mikan said angrily. She clenched a small fist which fidgeted slightly.

"No, but you are showing everyone your underwear pattern." She looked down the minute he said "underwear". Several guys were looking up at her in awe. Most of them had girls hitting them angrily on their shoulder. The others had a large flame next to their ears and threw their drinks at their ears. (Who throws alcohol on fire? XD)

Mikan shreaked and pushed her skirt down to her legs. Some of the guys moaned and gave Natsume annoyed looks. Natsume glared at them boredly. "Now, will you sit down?" He asked. Mikan nodded feebly.

Kokoro Yome walked towards them as Mikan lowered herself to the wooden chair. "You ruined the show, Natsu." He smiled. A flame appearded on his head, but he didn't panic as much as the other customers. "Mikan?"

Mikan nodded and the fire flickered away, "Curse that alice of yours." Mikan smiled proudly.

"So how did you guys like the beer. Good huh? Kitsu's parents own a brewry." Kokoro grinned at Mikan who returned with a large smile.

"Yeah." She was definetly drunk, "but Natsume..." She rolled her eyes at the raven haired, "won't let me get anymore."

"Because you have had _way_ too much." Natsume groaned.

"Really?" Koko gave the fire castor a disapproving look, "Then if money is what you're worried about, you can have one on the house!"

"Really!" Mikan squealed in delight.

Natsume growled, "Money is _not _the issue."

"Really?" Koko's eye brows rose slightly in surprise. He turned his head and said to another waiter passing by, "Hey, bring me a beer."

The waiter nodded and said, "Sure boss!" and left.

"That is _not_ the problem!" He noticed how much his voice sounded like Mikan's, "She is drunk! Even _you_ can see that!" He pointed to the girl sitting opposite. Mikan's legs were on the table, again revealing her underwear pattern.

"Nice threads Mikan!" Koko whistled.

Natsume growled, "Can it Mind-Reader."

Koko shrugged and sat on the chair next to Natsume. Mikan was still looking anxiously at the small door that led to the kitchen.

"I am very ashamed Natsu-kun." Koko sighed, still grinning.

"One, never call me Natsu-kun. Two, I wouldn't be talking."

"But, really Natsu... me."

"What?"

Koko smiled, he noticed Natsume's eyebrows rise slightly in interest, "I'm just saying, look." He pointed at Mikan who still had a dazed look, still looking at the door. "Go on in if you want." He murmured to Mikan. Hyuuga actually had to get up to stop Mikan from going in. "See, if she's that drunk you can-"

What Natsume could have done, no one will know, because he punched Koko in the gut. The Mind-Reader coughed violently. "I won't be a pervert to my own girlfriend." Natsume growled.

"It's not being a pervert if the other party doesn't mind." Koko's grin widened.

"You read her mind?" Natsume asked cautiously.

"Do you have to ask?"

"Hn."

"Beer!" Mikan sqealed excitedly. The door she was staring at had finally opened. The same waiter was balancing a large beer on a gray platter on his shoulder. He walked over and put the beer in front of the brunette. It seemed only Mikan couldn't see that the waiter was trying his hardest not to wink.

Mikan was about to reach for the drink but then Koko put his hands around it, and snatched it away. She looked up in horror. "Koko..." She stammered, staring at the glass.

"Changed my mind!" Koko laughed, his voice mimicked Anjo's. "You gotta pay to drink!"

Mikan looked helplessly at Natsume. "Natsume?" She begged.

"No. And we're leaving." Natsume rose from his chair.

Mikan stared at the drink in Koko's grasp, "But... but..."

"Go on Mikan, Natsume's gonna take you somewhere special."

Koko turned to drop the glass of beer on a table where a girl with stringy black hair and emerald eyes was sitting, "On me!" He whispered. The girl blushed and took a sip. "Good?" She nodded.

Mikan sighed and got up. "So where are we going Natsume?"

"First Central Town."

"Why?"

"Why else, Polka? Howalen." This seemed to sober Mikan.

"Howalen!" Mikan shreaked. She quickly grabbed Natsume's hand and ran.

"Come on, Natsume! The bus will leave if we don't get their in time!"

She pulled, he followed. That was the way they worked. She screamed over a sweet, he would insult. She would growl, he would smirk. She would pout, he would do something oddly romantic, and then she would be silent.

And for the first time, since he usually smirked, _smiled._

* * *

That was just a drabble. This is really a gift for my best buddy in the entire world. She is awsome. Period. XD

This might be a series, or maybe just a single story. What do you think? Review and tell me! I'll do other pairings. I really want to do HotaruxRuka but if someone wants something else, PM me! I don't wanna do RukaxMikan. I mean, I don't mind it and all and I kinda think Ruka needs Mikan, but NatsumexMikan is just too cute! So anyway, review, favorite, and alert! (If ya want!)

**-MangaManiac6**


End file.
